The Eyes of Heavenly Fire
by darkangel9314
Summary: Dimitri Belikov has only served one purpose in his afterlife to protect and serve his charge Rose Hathaway. But when Rose's life is in danger Dimitri must do everything in his power to save the one he loves before the dark ones consume her completely.
1. Chapter 1

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 1

Dimitri

Dimitri watched her sleep peacefully before the day of her seventeenth birthday. It was only two minutes before midnight. A slight snore sent a smile to her face as he stretched out on her bed taking her in. Her height was 5 foot 7 and she weighed one hundred and fifty pounds. She had brown eyes and a tanned complexion, and a head full of dark brown hair that almost looked black that now covered all of her bra size was a D cup and she wore a size large in all her was normal to the average person, but she would look like an angel to him if it wasn't for the cuts all over her body.

It didn't matter to him though. She was beautiful just the way she was. The grandfather clock chimed twelve and he smiled to himelf.

"Happy birthday. My angel. My Rosa."

Dimitri placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then saw the light. It looked like the angels council wanted him for something. He sighed and tucked the covers up a little bit so she wouldn't be cold. He looked at her once more then stepped into the light.

As an angel, the angels usually got assigned a human to love and protect until the day that human died and then they had to teach them how to be like an angel. It was confusing, but Dimitri didn't get that bad of a deal with Rose.

Now there was guardian angels like him and a clan of the most powerful angels called the angels council. There was only three of them, but pissing them off was something nobody ever thought of doing unless they wanted to be a fallen angel.

Dimitri gulped at the thought and made his way up the stairs. The receptionist was there and she smiled at him.

"Do you have an appointment dimitri?"

"Unfortunately Sonya."

"I'll tell them you're here."

"Thank you." He said.

She motioned to the big wooden door and he pushed it open. The three angels sat there looking as gorgeous as ever. There were two boys, Stan and Mikhail and a girl named Alberta. Dimitri bowed until Stan motioned for him to get up.

"Dimitri Belikov, you have been called to the Angel's council to discuss a personal matter and a choice that you must make." Alberta stated.

My brown eyes widened. Guardian angels almost never had a choice.

"You're personal angel as you call her is seventeen now and that is a dangerous time for her as you may know."

Dimitri nodded. When Rose was five one of the fallen angels had impaled him (As a new angel he had bad fighting skills and coordination) and he had marked Rose.

The Angels' council had intervened and made the curse stop until she was the age of seventeen. Now that she was seventeen, Rose would face danger and need him even 's why the Angel's council had sent for him. To go over strategy.

"Rose would need you now more than ever, so we made a hard decision. The fallen angels can only reach Rose in the year she's seventeen, which means to protect her you'll have to be closer to her than you are now."

He stared at Alberta wondering what she meant when she pulled out a veil. The mixture was a pure green and bubbled a little.

"What's that?" He said as she handed him the veil.

"It's the sense and mind of a human. In this veil is a years' worth."

"You're turning me into a human again."

"Not permanently. It's just for a year and of course you'll still have your powers. You'll just look like a human. Rose will see you too, but beware this gift comes with a few rules."

"Such as?"

"You can not interfere with her life unless you instincts instruct you to. You will not make her fall in love with you, only she can decide that and after the year is up you will not interfere with her choice in deciding if you turn back into a full angel or you're fired from the position of her guardian."

He nodded looking at the mixture.

"Drink up young warrior and go to your destiny."

Dimitri nodded and drank the veil.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 2

Rose

Rose woke up that morning and felt dazed usually she sensed another person nearby, but today was not one of those days. Today also started year seventeen in Rosemarie Hathaway's horrible life. She groaned, threw off her sheets, and climbed out of the bed she refused to call hers since most nights she slept on the streets.

She put on her usual black clothes and went downstairs to see her mother past out on the couch in what had got to be the most uncomfortable position in the world with her dad passed out on top of her. Gross. Beer bottles were scattered across the living room and she shook her head. It looked like she was walking to school again. Happy birthday to her. She thought bitterly picking up her backpack and heading out the door in the freezing rain.

When she got to school the usual routine took place, Tasha, her unfortunate cheerleading enemy/ lab partner, stepped up and laughed.

"Rose, maybe you should think about actually getting a new wardrobe. You look like a piece of white trash." Her posie laughed.

"At least I don't screw around with them." She countered.

Rage filled her eyes as she shook her head.

"You'll regret saying that bitch."

She pushed Rose to the ground, laughed, and went to class. Rose growled as she noticed she was pushed into a mud puddle. Mud caked her clothes as she saw a pale white hand and a blonde girl looking down at her.

"Come on you're a mess. Let's get you cleaned up."

She smiled. Her teeth were pearly white. She grabbed her hand. She never saw her around before.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." She said.

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

They walked into the bathroom and she pulled out some average looking clothes. A lady GaGa tshirt and some black stretchy pants.

"Here you go."

Rose took the clothes and went into a nearby stall to change. Once she came out, she grabbed her backpack and smiled. It actually hurt a little bit.

"Thanks for the clothes, but I should really go to class."

"You're welcome. I'll see you at lunch."

Rose exited the bathroom and went to her first period. A new boy stood in the front and she hated to admit it, but he was cute. As in the her kind of cute. Long dark brown hair and eyes that were brown with a hint of green. Maybe he was wearing contacts. She sat down in her seat and observed the boy. He was wearin a skin tight black shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots. He seemed fimilar to her, but she couldn't tell where she had seen him before.

"Attention class. We have a new student to our school. Please welcome Dimitri Belikov."

No one said hi or how's it going. Looks like he was an outcast like her

"Have a seat in the empty seat next to Rose Dimitri." The teacher instructed.

Dimitri followed his instructions and sat next to Rose. During the entire history class, she caught him staring at him. Was there something in her teeth?"

She shrugged it off and concentrated on her school work. After all this guy was harmless.


	3. Chapter 3

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 3

Dimitri

Dimitri looked around the history classroom strategizing how to touch Rose so he could open the contact bond between them. The bell rang and he purposely bumped into her making their contact open between them.

Her thoughts and emotions spilled into him. She was embarrassed and mad. Dimitri also hinted at a slight attraction towards him.

"I'm sorry." He said batting his eyelashes.

"It's fine. Dimitri. Right?"

He nodded.

"That's a name I don't hear very often."

"Well from where I'm from I don't hear the name Rose that often so."

She shrugged. He noticed a bit of hesitation on her part.

"Can you direct me to my next class? " Dimitri said handing her his schedule.

She took it and read it over.

"You actually have all my schedule."

"That's weird. I guess I won't have trouble finding my way then."

"Follow me." She said.

Dimitri followed her to her English class when a blonde girl stepped in their way.

"Hey I never got your name before." The blonde said to Rose.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but everyone just calls me Rose. I didn't get your name either."

"Mia Rinaldi. And you are?" she said to Dimitri adding a slight edge to her voice.

"Dimitri Belikov." He said dangerously.

Mia's body stiffened as a guy with brunette hair steps next to her.

"Oh. This is my brother Adrian." She said smiling. "Do you have any sibling Dimitri?"

"They don't live around here. I'm emancipated so I'm on my own."

"I don't have any siblings." Rose said.

Dimitri smiled and they headed to English Mia threw a sneer at him and joined her brother in the seat in the back as he sat next to Rose.

Why wouldn't a guardian angel sit next to the person he's guarding?

He stared at Rose taking everything he could see in. As usual her blackish hair shined and her brown eyes were somewhat sad. Dimitri sensed boredom in emotions and he didn't blame class was as boring as the beginning of guardian angel 101 was when he had to learn everything about baby Rose. It made him fall in love with her though, but he had to face that he couldn't interfere with her emotions. At the end of class Mia ran up to Rose and smiled.

"What's your next class?"

"Gym."

"Well what a coincidence that's Adrian's next class too."

"That's what happens when you're in co-ed physical education."

"I'll see you both in sixth period or at lunch."

According to Rose's schedule sixth hour was art. Dimitri took a hard glance at Mia's schedule and noticed she had seventh hour math with them too.

"Do you guys mind showing Adrian to his next class? I'm sure he'll greatly appreciate it."

"Sure."

"Thank you. Hey Adrian stop flirting with that pretty girl named Sydney and get your ass over here."

Adrian's cheeks turned red as he murmured something to Sydney. sister was embarrassing.

"Thnaks Mia. You're an embarrassment to have as a sister."

Adrian rolled his eyes, but Mia stood her ground.

"And you're a man slut. Now get the fuck over yourself."

Adrian jerked her by the arm. She yelped and followed him down the hall.

"I guess we don't have to show him around anymore."

"Guess not."

They walked silently to their next class


	4. Chapter 4

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 4

Rose

At lunch, the awkwardness continued when she ate with Mia, Adrian, and Dimitri. Rose had felt a little bored that day so it was time for her usual Q&amp;A but this time it was with the new students instead of with the people of this school who hated her. She decided to start with Dimitri since he was the one who caught her eye the most.

"So where are you from Dimitri?"

His body stiffened.

"I'm from Los Angeles."

"Oh the City of Angels. That seems pretty cool. What about you guys?"

"We're from Juno, Alaska." Mia said with a polite smile.

"I bet it's pretty cold there." She said biting into her grilled cheese.

It tasted gross as usual.

"I'm used to it." Mia said.

"Okay. What's your favorite movie?"

"Angels and Demons." Dimitri said.

"The original exorcist." Mia said.

"The Phantom of the Opera." Adrian said earning him a few strange glances.

"What it was a good movie?"

She shrugged and looked over to Dimitri who shrugged.

None of them seemed to be eating their food. Then the pretty girl she noticed Adrian talking to from earlier came over to their table..

"Hey Adrian." She said glaring at Mia.

"Hello Sydney."

"I am such a forgetful person. I forgot to take the correct notes in our first hour. Do you think I could barrow yours?"

Adrian reached into his backpack and handed her his notebook.

"Thank you Adrian. You're a life saver."

"Well I do love helping a damsel in distress." He said with a wink sending Sydney into giggles.

"Will you walk me to class?"

"Anything for a sweet damsel."

Adrian stood up and looped his arm around Sydney's

"See you guys later."

Rose watched Adrian and Sydney leave.

Sydney seemed nice enough to her, but judging from the look she saw on Mia's face, she begged to differ. When she caught Rose staring at her she turned happy again making scary Mia go away.

"Sorry about that. I just don't like Sydney that much. She hangs around that girl who pushed you this morning."

"I think Sydney is the only one capable of being nice in Tasha's Group, but she would deny it if you confronted her about it."

Mia shrugged and she turned to Dimitri noticing his eyes once more. They were brown but the iris's were a bright green. One that reminded her of a spring leaf.

"Are you wearing colored contacts? They're really pretty."

His body stiffened.

"Ugh. No. My eyes are naturally like this. I was stuck with an abnormal genetic when I was born."

"I like them. You're eyes are very nice to look at."

"Yours aren't so bad either."

Rose was about to say something cutesy (which wasn't like her at all) when she suddenly heard the shattering of glass and felt herself lying on the floor with Dimitri on top of her. Students screamed and she heard the distant sound of Mia's voice.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she screamed.

Dimitri helped her up when she noticed glass in her arm from the newly broken window.

"Rose! You're hurt!" Mia screamed looking at the cuts on Rose's arm.

"I'll take her to the nurse to get the glass out."

"No anything but that please."

"We'll tell her you got cuts and scrapes from your new kitten. Now come on your hurt."

He took her hand gently and lead her to the nurse's office.


	5. Chapter 5

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 5

Dimitri

After the nurse cleaned up her cuts which took most of their science class up, they were sent back to class. They stood outside and he asked her a question that he already had an answer to.

"When's your birthday?"

"It's today actually."

"Happy birthday. Any big plans?"

Rose was about to say no when a flyer had came out of no where and smacked her straight in the face. Today just hadn't been her day.

She grabbed it from her face and read it with a small and mischevious smile on her face.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked holding out the flyer.

Dimitri took it from her hands and read the piece.

"I'm sorry, but what is this rave business?"

"You're from Los Angeles and you've never been to a rave?"

"No."

"Okay Mr. I live under a rock, A rave by definition is this really huge party that plays electronic music and well let's just say there's nothing innocent about them. Are you in?"

Dimitri bit his lip. Keeping her safe would be harder than he thought.

"Sure. Is there anyone else joining us?"

"Just you and me." She smiled.

"What time do you think?"

"Well the flyer says at 7 so I guess you'll pick me up at 6."

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiled from ear to ear. What had he just gotten himself into?

Dimitri looked up at the night time sky as he waited patiently for Rose to come outside so they could go to a rave. He had researched them and they didn't seem very safe to him, but it was her birthday and she could dance her ass off if she wanted to.

When Rose came out, Dimitri sucked in a breath and noticed a tightening in his jeans that he hadn't experienced in a long time. He knew he was supposed to be an angel and all, but what rose was wearing didn't help matters in the least.

Rose wore a cropped black halter top that showed off most of her stomach. Dimitri couldn't believe that he had missed her pierced belly button earlier, but a red belly button piercing in the shape of a heart hung from her navel. If that hadn't been enough she only wore a pair of zig zag leggings as pants and then there was the shoes. The most important accessory for most woman. She wore a pair of high heeled boots that would turn any man on. No wonder he was having a hard time controlling his lower appendage.

Then there was her accessories. Hanging by her belly button was what a few of those rave sights called a belly chain that had a bunch of stars on it, She also wore cloves on her hands that had a bunch of holes and dangling silver hoop earrings with a rose necklace what hung perfectly by her breast. She also had slapped on a bunch of makep to make the cuts on her belly less visable along with a jacket to cover up the one on her arms. She had also caked on the glitter makeup on her face and boobs even though she didn't need it. She was the one who looked like an angel here.

Rose smiled at Dimitri.

"So when is your birthday?" she asked giving him a sly smile.

"It's November eighteenth, but you look amazing."

"Oh this little get up. My mother went to a ton of raves still does, so she knows a thing or two."

He smiled.

"Sorry if I'm stalling I just thought I'd get to know you a little better before we went to a rave together."

"Then ask away. We do have all night."

"Do you have any girls back in Los Angeles?"

"No. This might come as a shock but I've never really dated anyone. What about you? Any hot sexy boys throwing themselves at you."'

"No. This might come as a shock, but I come across as a bit of a loner."

Dimitri laughed even though he knew she was being serious.

He took her hand and lead her to his motorcycle.

"Sweet." She said touching the motorcycle.

"Have you ever rode one?" he asked taking in her look.

"I wish."

"Well I guess today is your lucky day."

They climbed on it and she looped her arms around him tight as they rode to the place that was holding the rave.

Rose jumped off the motorcycle and held out her hand smiling at him.

"Are you ready to party?"

Dimitri nodded as he took her hand. They went into the building and Dimitri was amazed at what he saw.

The place was ablazed with people dancing closely together and Dimitri noticed them wearing what some humans called glowsticks. Strobe lights were on and a few lasers were bouncing across the room. Not to mention there was an open bar for the older guest that had light up shot glasses. If only Dimitri hadn't had died when he was seventeen. He still had the young exterior to him and he could really use a drink. It was a good thing he had some beer at home that he had managed to compel for himself. He couldn't do it in front of Rose though that would make her suspicious and he didn't want to inform her of what he was quite yet.

A song came on and Rose's face lit up as she pulled him onto the dance floor. Shit. It had been so long since he had danced that he wasn't sure what humans did now a days.

"Ugh Rose."

"Yes Comrade?"

"What's the name of this song?"

"Ugh Talking Body by Tove Lo. Is there something wrong? Why aren't you dancing?"

"I can't dance." He said slightly embarrassed.

She grabbed onto his hands and placed them firmly on her hips.

"Then I'll teach you. Just let my hips do all the talking."

He did as instructed as he felt her hips move against his lower region. He surpassed a moan as he felt the buldge in his pants tighten. She smiled at him and dropped down to the floor twisting so she was grinding on him. He put his arms around her as she switched positions again as she twisted around him. He grabbed onto her and lifted her up as she latched her legs on his hips and bent backwards as the song came to an end.

They both exhaled as he let her down and they laughed.

"Wow. That was pretty intense. You're not that bad for a new guy." She said smiling.

They continued to dance all night and drank some after she charmed the bar tender a little bit. They clinked their shot glasses together and took a shot to toast to their night.

As they continued to dance, Dimitri got the hang of it and soon they were the talk of the dance floor. Everyone wanted to try with him, but Rose was the only person he danced with. He never knew if one of the fallen would try anything with her.

When she was too exhausted to dance a moment longer, Dimitri had asked her if she wanted to go home, but what she had replied had shocked him.

"Let's go back to your place I don't feel like going home just yet. I mean it's only 2 in the morning."

He nodded and hoisted her back up on the motorcycle as she wrapped her arms around his waist once more.

His new house was a quiet house in the downtown distract. He loved it there so far. He could get used to being human.

Dimitri felt Rose press closer to him. He inhaled her scent and smiled weakly. He loved the scent of her. She always smelled like lilies even though her name was Rose.

Once they got to his house, he helped her off the motorcycle and they hurried into the house to beat the heavy October rain that had just started to fall. The calendar on his wall marked October twenty third. It was only eight more days until Halloween.

"This is a nice place." She said taking it in.

Dimitri grabbed two beers out of the fridge and handed one over to her.

"Are you trying to corrupt me?" she said grabbing the beer and taking a sip.

"You just took me to a rave and I'm the one corrupting you."

"Touche."

He smiled as she headed towards the couch.

"I have more questions."

"And I have something to tell you."

It was the thing he had been dreading telling her all day.

"Okay." She said sitting down. "You first."

"This might sound strange to you, but Rose, I'm your guardian angel."

A laugh startled him and he noticed it was coming from her.

"Oh. That was a good one. That has got to be the best cheesy pick up line I've heard in my seventeen years of existence."

Before Dimitri could answer, she crossed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. His lips answered hers immediately and he smiled against her lips putting her body back on the couch. A touch of a glow formed on her skin and he jerked away. He had to convince her he was telling the truth somehow.

"I'm an angel Rose."

She laughed again and flipped them over so she'd be on top of him.

"Sure you are and I have a special gift for you for protecting me for all these years."

She smashed her lips to his and lightly trailed kisses on his neck. He had to stop her before they went too far.

"I can prove it."

"Fine. I'll bite. Prove it comrade."

Dimitri chanted the words that would reveal his true self to her. His skin glowed and his eyes turned back to the original color of the angels which was a violet color of sort. Her eyes widened in amazement and terror.

"Yo-yo-you-you're-bea- Beautiful." She said touching him.

"Now do you believe me?"

Rose scrambled off him and backed herself into a corner. He came across the room and kissed her once more. His emotions spilled into her and she gasped.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered.

"I have so many questions, but first prove you're mine."

"Your mom and dad drink almost everyday. You cut yourself because when one of them gets mad they hit you. You have no friends. And your worst enemy is Tasha."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red."

"What my favorite movie?"

"All the Resident Evils."

"What's my favorite book?"

"That's a trick question. You hate reading."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's my favorite food?"

"Your snack food is flaming hot Cheetos and your favorite food is pepperoni pizza with a brownie. Oh and of course you also love hot fudge on your brownie when you're in a bad mood."

"That sounds really good right now." She whispered.

"I'll order the pizza and make the brownies, but you need to process all this information first. I haven't even told you half the information yet."

"If you're my guardian angel then why are you here?"

"You're in danger Rose."

"What? From who? Why did this happen?"

"A fallen angel marked you when you were five. Do you remember any of it?"

"I remember being really sick. I almost died, but some miracle happened and I got a lot better."

"You escaped the easy death, because the angels council intervened, but now you're fair game again. The council can't protect you any longer. Only I can."

"How?"

"I'm going to protect you. For the whole year that you are seventeen only which means you'll have to stay at my apartment or I'll guard yu at your house. And please no more wild raves, but I promise you, you will never be alone."

"Have you seen me naked before?"

Dimitri nodded and she threw a pillow at him.

"You are such a pervert."

"I always have to stay with you of course I've seen you naked."

"It's still weird and a little messed up."

"Let's switch the subject."

"Can you have kids with mortals?"

"I've heard of half angels, but I've never known any. They like to maintain normal human lives."

"Why? What's so good about being human?"

"Every angel is responsible for a human life. Some half angels don't want that responsibility."

"Were you ever human?"

"Every angel was a human once."

"You died young didn't you?"

"Yes. I can age if I want to and stop when I want to but I can never be normal again."

He took a seat next to her on the couch. She stared at him with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Do you ever wish you were a human again?"

"All the time."

"What's stopping you? You're here now. You can be free."

"Being human isn't worth losing you."

Her eyes widened then understanding filled her features.

"My angel." She whispered.

"What?"

"You were the presence in my room. You've always been watching me."

He nodded.

"I want to stay here. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course." He answered.

"Do you love me?"

"I love the person you are Rose. Most guardian do."

"Show me."

She threw her emotions at him and he knew with full understanding what she wanted him to do.

"I can't Rose. I don't have the stuff and even if I did it without it. I would impregnate you instantly. I can sense you want to do it this way, but I can show you I love you in another way."

"How?"

"Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 6

Rose

Rose followed Dimitri in a daze. The day had certainly turned her world upside down and messed with her head. Dimitri was her guardian angel. She couldn't believe it. They stepped into a room full of candle light. It made Dimitri look as heavenly as ever.

"Is this your room?"

Dimitri nodded and handed a candle to her.

"Ask it anything you want to know."

"Show me Dimitri as a human please or more specifically show me how he died."

Rose was sucked into a stable where giggling interrupted her thoughts. She saw Dimitri with a blonde haired girl. Her long hair was flowing as it covered the top of both her and Dimitri.

"We should get going. Your father will be looking for you." Dimitri said to the blonde.

"Let him wonder." The blonde said smiling.

"I can't."

Dimitri stood up, but her eyes were focused on the blonde. She somehow looked familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on where she had seen her before. Her fingers curled around something and Rose saw her head towards Dimitri with her arms raised. The blonde swung a hatchet to Dimitri's head and it split open instantly killing him.

Rose screamed and dropped the candle as the fire on it blew out.

"That was horrible." She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head.

"It's over now."

"What was her name?"

"Angela. Our parents had set us up in an arranged marriage. That was the last day of our honeymoon that you saw."

"Why did she kill you?"

"Ever since I died I've been trying to figure out why. I can't think of a reason. Maybe it was because I didn't love her enough."

"All I saw was you suggesting to take her back to her father. Did she have a bad relationship with her father?"

"Not that I knew of."

"Can you show me something else? Something really cool."

"It will be a major power drainage for me, but come over to the mirror."

She followed him to the full body length mirror and stared at him in amazement when his skin stared glowing with a faint gold aura. He placed his hand on her waist and started kissing her neck all the way down. His glow jumped into her and she saw the scars on her arms start to disappear. Before she knew it they were all gone. Even her accidental ones from earlier.

"That's amazing." She whispered.

He pulled away and sat down on the bed looking pale.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Doing that is a huge power drainage, but I was happy to do it."

Rose smiled and then noticed something from the kiss earlier.

"My skin was glowing earlier. Does that always happen when an angel kisses someone?"

"I'd have to ask Alberta, but I doubt it. I'm mended to your soul, so when we do something more than simply touching my soul spills into yours."

"So I guess you can say that I'm like a succubus to angels."

"I guess. When you put it that way. I could really hurt you though. If I feel threatened I could rip your soul from your being if that was my full intention. The fallen do that with their human victims."

"Is that why you're part human now?"

"Yes. Once you are marked for one of the fallen they can touch you in many ways. I think that busted window from earlier was one of the fallen trying to hurt you. They have someone on the inside."

"Can't you sense them?"

"No. Our energies cancel each other out when we're near each other and guardian angels can only feel the person they're protecting."

"You can sense my emotions. Can I sense yours if I tried?"

"You can't feel what I'm feeling unless I choose for you to, but you can sense when I'm near. You felt it this morning."

"All this angel stuff is really cool. Do you have wings?"

"No only the top angels have them. I'll probably get mine when I return, but I doubt it."

"The pregnancy thing freaks me out a bit. Is it true that you can conceive with humans from just one time unprotected? Human don't even do that, well, at least not most of the time."

"It's very true. I would never do that, but some angels would love to have children since it's very rare that we can have kids with each other. Unless they're here on earth then they can."

"Interesting."

"It's all very fascinating when you first start out, but protecting someone is hard work."

"I bet me cutting myself didn't really help you. Did it?"

"No, but I understood."

"Can I hurt you?"

"Only mentally."

"How so?"

"I feel everything you feel."

"Does that make kissing better?"

"Yes, but then the energy taking starts. It's a lot better for you."

Rose frowned trying to think.

"Couldn't you try to block it?"

"No, but don't worry I have plenty of energy to go around."

"So let me get this straight good angels have their energy taken away from the people their trying to protect while us humans can get our soul sucked out if the angel wishes."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Are you hungry? I can order that pizza now. You need to get that energy I took back."

"I'll be fine Rose. I'm still not used to human food."

"Alright."

"I almost forgot. I have something for you just in case you're ever away from me."

Dimitri dug into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a black glittering heart with angel wings.

"It's beautiful."

Dimitri put the necklace around her neck.

"It's for your own protection."

"Are there any dark angels here that you know about?"

"Sadly no. I have to start this mystery from scratch."

"That sounds like it's going to be hard work."

"It will all be worth it to keep you safe."

She smiled and held back her urge to kiss him. She also wondered how protected sex would effect them. Rose made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"How did you get assigned to be my guardian?"

"That would be a question for the angels council."

"They didn't tell you."

"No."

"Doesn't that seem a little unfair to you?"

"Saving a life is never unfair."

Rose shrugged and looked into the mirror. The glow from his kiss was still there, but it was growing fainter by the second.

"Do guardian angels ever have a life out of the person their protecting."

"Not that I know of."

Rose frowned. Guardian angels had it tough. She yawned feeling a little sleepy, but she still had o m any questions.

"Go ahead and sleep Rose. I'll take care of your school clothes for tomorrow."

"I can't sleep on an empty stomach. It hardly seems reasonable."

A hint of a smile played over his lips and she touched his arm.

"Thank you for being my angel." She said.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Rose smiled up at him as she fished out her phone to call for pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 7

Dimitri

After eating several pieces of pizza, watching some TV, and singing a horrible version of happy birthday, Dimitri had finally managed to make Rose fall asleep. He gently lifted her body off the couch and carried her into his bedroom. She looked peaceful and happy.

Dimitri laid her down, tucked her in, and snuggled his body against hers. Even though he was part angel he still needed his sleep. Then he silently cursed as he remembered he had to get her some clothes for school tomorrow.

Dimitri spared one last glance at her as he slid out of bed. He had to perform a protection spell then a mist spell. As soon as he stepped out.

"My angel is safe in bed with blissful dreams in her head, but she isn't beware of the dark, so make her have a head start. Protect her heart from hate and fear and make sure the evil can not touch her."

He felt the golden energy slip from him and go into her. It should be good for at least a couple of hours. She slid out of the window and tightly shut it behind him. He stole one last glance at her before jumping to the ground. As Rose's guardian angel he was required to pick a house close to hers. He nagged about it before, but now he was grateful.

He was tired and all he wanted was to snuggle in the covers with Rose beside him. He slowly chanted the mist spell and walked silently through Rose's house gathering her stuff as he went. The house was dead quiet as he noticed a girl past out drunk in the couch. Dimitri was glad that Rose wasn't home tonight. He couldn't bear her seeing this again. He walked out silently and made his way back home.


	8. Chapter 8

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 8

Rose

Rose waked up snuggled against Dimitri's body. He felt nice and warm. She couldn't help but smile. Her birthday had took an interesting turn. She had imagined her birthday would be boring as hell, but instead she had met her guardian angel. How many girls could say that?

She felt his body stir as Dimitri finally opened his eyes. They really were beautiful even with the weird hints of green in them.

"Are you ready for school?" he asked throwing off the covers.

She groaned and clung onto his body which earned her a chuckle.

"Come on Rose. The angel's council won't be happy with me if I let you skip school."

"Do you always have to be a perfect angel?"

He laughed again and pulled her out of bed with his strength.

"Hey. No fair. I can't even fight you with your immortal strength."

He shrugged and gripped her into a bear hug.

"Would I become like you if you exchanged blood with me?"

"No."

"Oh can I bite you then?"

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"It's a turn on for me."

"Oh."

"Would you bite me?"

"That would hurt you."

"Not for long. What are you afraid of?"

"The effects of an angel's bite."

"I thought you couldn't hurt me."

"An angel bite is an abnormal thing to have. It would get me in trouble with the council."

"I'm sleeping here tonight. I still have so many questions about angels and the bad ones."

"They like the word fallen."

"I really don't care what they like."

Rose gathered the clothes he had brought for her and went into the bathroom. Amazingly, Dimitri had laid out one of her favorite outfits. She smiled at the thought and noticed it was six o clock. She shrugged off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She turned the water all the way up and yelped when the water was scolding hot. She scrambled away and then the door flew open and Dimitri stepped through glowing with fury and preparing to face an uncertain battle.

Rose stepped towards him and his eyes widened. She blushed knowing that it was because she was butt ass naked with her hair dripping everywhere on her body.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have screamed. The water was so hot and I wasn't thinking."

He handed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself.

"It's okay. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm just a little pink."

He turned down the water and gestured to the shower.

"It should be okay now."

"Thank you."

She expected him to stay, but he quickly scrambled out of the bathroom. She sighed and stepped back into the shower to prepare for her day.


	9. Chapter 9

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 9

Dimitri

Dimitri watched TV without really seeing the pictures. All he could think about was Rose's body. Angels shouldn't be thinking about the things he wished he had done to her.

An hour later, Rose had stepped out of the bathroom and he felt like his eyes were popping out of his head. He stared at him from head to toe. Her hair was teased and straightened. Rose had applied her basic heavy makeup which made her eyes pop out. Her shirt was an elbow length purple see through shirt with a lace black top and her favorite skinny jeans and black boots. Dimitri's necklace hung from her neck .

Dimitri gulped and looked down at his pajamas. His hair always stayed in his perfect style, but there was nothing he could do with his clothes.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure."

She skipped over to his closet as her eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of her clothes taking up half the closet space, but then she shrugged it off and continued looking.

"I'm getting you one of your shirts in violet. You'll look awesome."

She pulled out a short sleeve button up violet shirt and some black skinny jeans with a leather jacket. He put on the clothes and caught her eyes surveying him with the hunger he had seen there before.

"Does it look bad?" he asked.

"Are you sure you'll knock me up without protection?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Come on it's time to go."

They exited the house and climbed onto his motorcycle so they could ride to the high school together.

Once they got there, they held hands when he noticed that Tasha's foot was sticking out ready to trip Rose. He quickly climbed into her mind and made her fall in the mud instead. Once she hit the puddle Dimitri heard her cry out and look at Sydney who was standing right behind her taking to Adrian.

"You little bitch. You pushed me."

"Get over yourself Tasha." She spat smiling at Adrian.

"You'll regret this." Tasha said getting up and making her way into school.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day that Tasha got what was coming to her."

"Me either."

They walked into school and sat down in their seats.

"Did you do that to Tasha." She whispered.

"She was going to try and embarrass you and you look too pretty to change your clothes today."

She smiled and pulled back. He knew she was too afraid to kiss him, because a human was basically a succubus to an angel. He also knew she wanted to have sex with him, but she wasn't sure how to without hurting him.

He listened to another boring subject he had already witnessed in his days as a guardian angel. He yawned as the bell rang. It was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 10

Rose

After school, Rose was sitting on Dimitri's couch waiting for some more answers as she watched him prepare a sandwich. He was actually trying to make an effort to eat.

"It's your favorite. Ham and cheese with mayo." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"Do you have more questions?"

"Yes. I want to know why a fallen angel marked me."

"I should really introduce you to Alberta sometime. She's one of the more logical angels. They see and know everything."

"Do they know what happened yesterday?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

She blushed.

"Don't worry o won't get in trouble unless I forced you in it."

"You can do that?"

"Every angel can, but it's strictly forbidden."

"How many fallen are there in the world?"

"Nobody knows."

"Can they have children?"

"Unfortunately, their children aren't nearly as powerful as their parents, but they still can pretend to be human."

"They sound horrible."

"Their parents are worse."

"Have you ever met one?"

"No and I'm glad for that."

"What stuff did you take to make you human?"

"The angels council does not reveal their secrets, but according to the rumors there was a time when angels and humans lived happily together and then the fallen come and the angels had no choice, but to take the essence of a human to save them."

"Wow."

"We don't really have the best history, but I've only been an angel for some time."

"How old are you really?"

"Five hundred and twelve."

Her eyes widened he was five centuries older than her.

"I can tell that bothers you."

"It surprises me, but I think I can make this work."

"Any more question?"

"Just the embarrassing ones."

"Go ahead. I can take anything."

"Do angels lose energy through intercourse?"

"No only kissing and such, but we do split energy with the one were doing it with."

"How many times have you…..?"

"Only fifty times, but I did them before you were born. I am four hundred and ninety five years older than you."

Her smile twitched as she thought of the blonde.

"How long did you know your wife before you were married?"

"A month."

"Have angels ever married humans?"

"We've mated with them, but we've never married them."

"Do you have any children?"

His eyes turned sad as he looked away.

"I had one girl and two boys in my past years. They're all dead."

"Have you seen them in heaven?"

"Once or twice, but they're all busy with their guardianship."

"What about your ex?"

"I haven't seen her in all my centuries. She must have been turned into one of the fallen."

"I'm sorry she killed you. Was one of your children with her?"

"Yes the girl was."

"What was her name?"

"Anna."

"Did she look like you?"

"Only the eyes and the face shape."

"Did you ever get to meet her before she died?"

"No. We've never even spoken a word to each other."

"We're you any one else's guardian before me?"

"No. Angels get very specific assignments."

"What did you do while you waited?"

"I watched over your family or more specifically your mothers. I've also watched my daughter. Any questions about your family?"

"What were my parents like as teenagers?"

"Your mom was pretty and popular too. Your dad was the class nerd who tutored her."

She laughed trying to picture her dad that way.

"Why do they drink and hit me?"

He traced her face and looked into her eyes. She really wanted to kiss him again.

"I don't know how anyone can hurt someone as beautiful as you."

She leaned in while only a couple of inches separated their lips.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

It didn't take his lips very long to find hers. Their lips crashed together in perfect harmony. She opened herself up to him as her back hit the couch. His hands found the edge of the purple shirt and peeled it off. Her breathing picked up once he got rid of her undershirt, but when she tried to take off his shirt he pinned her arms

"Please Rose. We can't afford to lose control."

"If you would buy protection we wouldn't be having this conversation."

He laughed softly as she took in her glowing skin. Even though Dimitri was laughing, she could tell he was week.

"I'm sorry. I don't like taking energy from you."

"It's alright come take a nap with me."

Rose followed him to his room and her body yearned for his warmth. Once they entered, she stripped down to her underwear.

"I'm kind of cold."

"Why did you take your clothes off then?"

"I want body heat."

He picked up on what she wanted and stripped down to his boxers. Dimitri and her climbed into the bed. She snuggled closer and she felt his grip tighten on her as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 11

Dimitri

Dimitri's eyes flew open as his stomach clenched. Rose was still laying in his arms with a peaceful look on her face. He could peak in her mind if he wanted to, but she needed to check out what was wrong first.

He chanted the shield spell putting her hands to her body as he felt the force of it working. He kissed her forehead then tiptoed downstairs. A dark figure stood by his couch and he stiffened.

"Oh Dimitri. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Alberta?"

"Please, you would be able to sense that bitch. I'm simply barrowing her voice for this lovely chat we're going to have. Now. Sit."

His ass hit the ground as he struggled to get up. He chanted a spell and it smacked the figure across the room, so he could break the spell. He scrambled to the light, but the lamp broke into a million pieces.

"Aw. The smell of angel's blood. I wonder if that girl can smell it. Shall we go see her?"

"Over my dead body." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't feel like killing you yet."

"What do you know a dark angel with a conscious?"

"Don't mock me you angel scum. You talk big for someone who got their ass beat."

"Shut up. I'm stronger now."

"Rose is beautiful I would hate to mare such a pretty face."

"Get out of my house!"

"Dimitri." Another voice said.

"Rose! Stay where you are!" Dimitri yelled.

Her body froze and he could tell the dark angel was staring at her.

"You've been a dirty boy, haven't you Dimitri? I wonder how the angel's council feels about you trying to mate with the person you're supposed to be guarding."

"We were sleeping you dumbass."

"Do humans always sleep half-naked?"

"Shut up you stupid demon!" Rose yelled.

"Do not test me girl. I could snap your neck in an instant."

Rose took a step back and he took the opportunity to chant an intruder spell.

"You won't win little angel. Even you don't have that much power."

Then the immortal disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 12

Rose

After Rose saw the intruder leave, she ran sobbing into Dimitri's arms. She'd never be in a situation this scary before.

"You're okay now Roza. I just have to put up another protection spell."

"Who was that?"

"It was one of the fallen."

"Why were they here?"

"I don't know I was trying to kill them half the time."

"That banishing thing you did was kind of cool."

"I was lucky enough to do it. It takes a lot of power and energy."

"You look so pale."

"I'll be alright in a day or two for right now you're guarded with a mini protection spell."

"Come on let's sit you down. Your hand is bleeding."

She hosted him to the couch and went to his cabinet to search for some gauze and rubbing alcohol.

"There's no need for that Rose. I heal fast remember."

"At least let me clean it off. Blood grosses me out."

Rose grabbed his hand and started wiping the blood off.

"The dark angel thought we were mating."

"Dark angels aren't that bright when it comes to human things."

She shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. He happily kissed her back, but she pulled away after a second. He was still too weak from the banishing spell. Her stomach growled and Dimitri laughed.

"It looks like someone is hungry."

"I can cook this time. You just rest and save up your energy."

"Fine."

After fixing both of them a microwaved roast, they sat down at the kitchen table.

"I have to leave tomorrow." She said.

"What? It's too dangerous Rose. We need to stay together."

"Oh that's not what I meant. I have to go home tomorrow. Even my parents get worried."

"I'm still staying with you. Even if I need to use invisibility."

"I know I might get punished for not calling."

Dimitri gritted his teeth together.

"I'll protect you as best as I can."

"Okay."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 13

Dimitri surveyed the cafeteria as Rose chatted with Mia, Adrian, and Sydney. Adrian and Mia weren't a surprise to see, but Sydney was a whole different story.

"Are you two dating now?" Rose asked.

Since last night's encounter, Rose had rested, but she was still aware that something was after her. Talking about something else helped her cope. Sydney smiled and grabbed Adrian's hand.

"Yes we are."

Mia's eyes darkened under her happy expression.

"That's great." Rose said ignoring Mia.

"Yeah. Great." Mia Murmured.

Mia didn't seem too thrilled to him. The bell rang and Mia shot them an unreadable look as her and Adrian left the cafeteria.

Rose and Dimitri made their way to science and Tasha seemed more pissed off than usual. He requested being partnered with both of them and Tasha seemed angry that her charm had rolled right off of Dimitri.

"Hey bitch. Are you ready for our lab today?"

"This should be a fun experiment. Just try not to fuck it up this time."

Tasha's smile dropped as she sat down in her chair. He stared at Rose and smiled putting his hand on her upper thigh. She smiled back as Tasha jerked in her seat. Rose looked at her wide-eyed with concern.

"Are you okay Tasha?"

"I'm fine, Cockroach." Tasha spat out. "Have you and lover boy over there fucked yet?"

Rose's color drained as she looked at Dimitri for an explanation.

"That's none of your business." Rose said calmly.

Tasha's smile turned cold.

"I don't even know why I bothered asking you. I mean it's obvious that you two are porking on a regular basis."

"Shut up Tasha."

"Why don't you make me, little girl?"

When that sentenced had left Tasha's lips, Dimitri knew immediately that Tasha had been possessed by one of the fallen. Tasha reached for the veil of acid that they were working with and he flew out of his chair to knock Rose out of the way.

The acid fell to the floor by Rose and she looked up at Dimitri wondering why Tasha would want to kill her. Someone screamed as they got up.

Tasha's body was convulsing on the floor when they looked over to see what the student was screaming at. The vial of acid was by her head. The science teacher dialed 911 as they hopelessly watched Tasha get worse.

"What's happening?" Rose whispered crying.

"The dark angels have marked her."

The paramedics rushed in and carried a still convulsing Tasha out of the room.

After the teacher had managed to calm the class down, the bell had rang. As they headed for art, Rose stopped him.

"Will Tasha be alright?"

"No. Tasha will only get worse as time passes. There's nothing they could do to save her."

"I should have never been born."

"Why do you say that?"

"Tasha would still be able to live if I hadn't escaped death."

"Listen Rose, if they wanted Tasha they would have taken her if you were born or not."

Rose nodded as he pulled her into a hug.

"Come on let's go to art."

She followed him to art where Mia had rushed up to the both of them.

"Oh my God, Rose I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Mia asked hugging Rose for dear life.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shaken up about it."

"Well hopefully the rest of the day will turn out better for you."

"One could only hope."

They squeezed past her and went to their canvas's.

"Alright class today we're painting images of each other. "

Rose took out her water colored paint and looked at Dimitri.

"You first." She said with a smile.

He nodded knowing it made her calm to paint.

"I can never really capture your full beauty, but I'll try my best."

"You'll do great."

The portrait was halfway done when the bell rang for last hour. Mia rushed over to them with her blonde curls bouncing.

"Ready for last hour?" she asked with eager eyes.

Dimitri swore this girl could be so strange sometimes.

"Yeah sure." Rose said shuffling along.

They walked out of the art room and headed for history.


	14. Chapter 14

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 13

Dimitri surveyed the cafeteria as Rose chatted with Mia, Adrian, and Sydney. Adrian and Mia weren't a surprise to see, but Sydney was a whole different story.

"Are you two dating now?" Rose asked.

Since last night's encounter, Rose had rested, but she was still aware that something was after her. Talking about something else helped her cope. Sydney smiled and grabbed Adrian's hand.

"Yes we are."

Mia's eyes darkened under her happy expression.

"That's great." Rose said ignoring Mia.

"Yeah. Great." Mia Murmured.

Mia didn't seem too thrilled to him. The bell rang and Mia shot them an unreadable look as her and Adrian left the cafeteria.

Rose and Dimitri made their way to science and Tasha seemed more pissed off than usual. He requested being partnered with both of them and Tasha seemed angry that her charm had rolled right off of Dimitri.

"Hey bitch. Are you ready for our lab today?"

"This should be a fun experiment. Just try not to fuck it up this time."

Tasha's smile dropped as she sat down in her chair. He stared at Rose and smiled putting his hand on her upper thigh. She smiled back as Tasha jerked in her seat. Rose looked at her wide-eyed with concern.

"Are you okay Tasha?"

"I'm fine, Cockroach." Tasha spat out. "Have you and lover boy over there fucked yet?"

Rose's color drained as she looked at Dimitri for an explanation.

"That's none of your business." Rose said calmly.

Tasha's smile turned cold.

"I don't even know why I bothered asking you. I mean it's obvious that you two are porking on a regular basis."

"Shut up Tasha."

"Why don't you make me, little girl?"

When that sentenced had left Tasha's lips, Dimitri knew immediately that Tasha had been possessed by one of the fallen. Tasha reached for the veil of acid that they were working with and he flew out of his chair to knock Rose out of the way.

The acid fell to the floor by Rose and she looked up at Dimitri wondering why Tasha would want to kill her. Someone screamed as they got up.

Tasha's body was convulsing on the floor when they looked over to see what the student was screaming at. The vial of acid was by her head. The science teacher dialed 911 as they hopelessly watched Tasha get worse.

"What's happening?" Rose whispered crying.

"The dark angels have marked her."

The paramedics rushed in and carried a still convulsing Tasha out of the room.

After the teacher had managed to calm the class down, the bell had rang. As they headed for art, Rose stopped him.

"Will Tasha be alright?"

"No. Tasha will only get worse as time passes. There's nothing they could do to save her."

"I should have never been born."

"Why do you say that?"

"Tasha would still be able to live if I hadn't escaped death."

"Listen Rose, if they wanted Tasha they would have taken her if you were born or not."

Rose nodded as he pulled her into a hug.

"Come on let's go to art."

She followed him to art where Mia had rushed up to the both of them.

"Oh my God, Rose I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Mia asked hugging Rose for dear life.

"Yeah. I'm just a little shaken up about it."

"Well hopefully the rest of the day will turn out better for you."

"One could only hope."

They squeezed past her and went to their canvas's.

"Alright class today we're painting images of each other. "

Rose took out her water colored paint and looked at Dimitri.

"You first." She said with a smile.

He nodded knowing it made her calm to paint.

"I can never really capture your full beauty, but I'll try my best."

"You'll do great."

The portrait was halfway done when the bell rang for last hour. Mia rushed over to them with her blonde curls bouncing.

"Ready for last hour?" she asked with eager eyes.

Dimitri swore this girl could be so strange sometimes.

"Yeah sure." Rose said shuffling along.

They walked out of the art room and headed for history.


	15. Chapter 15

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 15

Dimitri gave Rose a light kiss on the lips as he vanished so her parents wouldn't notice his presence. He hoped her parents were past out again. She had been through too much today to deal with shit like that.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side as Rose stepped in and received a slap on the face from her mother. The stench of alcohol was on her breath.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her mother spat.

"With a friend." Rose said as her father came in.

"You sure look good that boy must have been fucking you right."

"I don't kn ow what you're talking about." Rose said gritting her teeth.

"You know exactly what I mean you tramp. It must have felt good to finally have a guys dick in you."

"Stop it. Dimitri's not like that."

"Every guy is like that."

"He's not like other guys." Rose spat.

"Bullshit."

"We haven't slept together."

Her father slapped her hard and Dimitri had to fight to stay still. They weren't really hurting her yet.

"Don't talk to me like that little girl. I can tell a guy has been fucking you."

"Shut up!"

A fist came flying towards Rose and she fell to the ground. Dimitri's anger finally got the best of him as he tossed Rose's father backwards into the table made of glass and full of beer bottles. Rose's mother grabbed her by the roots of her hair and Dimitri jumped into Rose's body to knock her out. She feel down to the floor as he exited Rose's body.

"Did you kill them?" Rose screamed as Dimitri reappeared.

"No I just knocked them out. Come on. You don't want to be here when they wake up."

Rose nodded and followed Dimitri to his motorcycle.

"How did you jump into my body?"

"I just did. I don't know how to happen."

They climbed on the back.

"I'll examine your wounds when we get home."

She nodded as he put the bike in gear. Once they got to the house. He helped her off.

"Can we sleep half naked again?"

"Sure." he said.

They got inside where Dimitri chanted the protection spell and they went up to his room. Rose went to the bed and crossed her legs.

"When will this all stop?" she cried.

The stress of the day must have finally got to her. He sat down beside her and frowned.

"It will continue for a year or so. If I can keep you safe for that long then the curse is broken."

"I'm sorry if I took you from having a life you could actually enjoy."

"You are my life."

"Will you please stop saying that."

"It's nothing but true."

Before she could answer he kissed her. She was reluctant at first then she decided to stop fighting him and fall into the kiss. That's when he felt her sadness. What happened to Mia was still bothering her. He sighed and leaned back.

"I'm sorry that it's still bothering me."

"I can go check on her if you'd like."

"What about the fallen?"

"The protection spell is set and you still have your necklace."

"What does it do?"

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out. It's only for dire emergencies. I still have some things I need to do."

"Hurry back."

"I'll try."

Dimitri settled with the transportation spell and made himself transport to the hospital. Mia laid in a bed with a broken leg, but besides that she was okay and wide awake. He found himself smiling that she was okay when Adrian walked in.

"Finally. Am I being released yet?"

"You just got hit by a car and you're wondering when they're going to release you."

"This stuff never fazes me Adrian."

"You're not superwoman Mia."

"Just tell me what I want to know."

"They want to keep you for another week."

"Shit. You know I hate hospitals."

"And I hate you bitching about hospitals."

Mia laughed and he transported himself back to the house.

"Rose." he said noticing that she wasn't in the bed anymore.

"I'm in here."

He moved to the living room and saw her stretched out on the couch watching a movie.

"How is she?"

"She made it out with only a broken leg."

"Thank God. She was very lucky that the car didn't do anymore damage to her. I could of sworn that impact would have killed anyone."

He smiled sitting down beside her.

"Will you tell me more about my necklace?"

"It's an angel's personal secret. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

Rose sighed and leaned into him.

"You have so many secrets and yet I feel safe with you."

"Angels tend to have that trait."

She smiled and pecked his lips. They stayed on the couch for another hour before finally drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 16

Rose

Rose felt Dimitri stir then waited quietly until he fell asleep. She quickly got off the couch and went up to his room. The candle he showed her the first night was still there. She grabbed the candle and asked it the question that Dimitri refused to answer.

"Show me what my necklace does."

Rose was sucked into a place that had a calm feeling to it. Dimitri was standing by a man that shinned like a true angel.

"Before you leave Dimitri. I have something for you."

The old man went to a shelf and handed Dimitri a small black box that contained her necklace.

"I'm flattered George, but I don't think I can pull this off."

"It's not for you. It's for Rose."

"What does it do?"

"It has a chemical that harms both angels and the fallen. Make sure she only uses it for emergencies. "

Dimitri nodded.

"And make sure she doesn't lose it. Sheridan made it."

"I will."

Rose felt a pair of hands pull the candle away as Dimitri looked at her with a disappointing look.

"What did you see?"

"Who's Sheridan?"

"Of course you saw that. Sheridan was George's wife."

"What happened to her?"

"A fallen angel killed her, so he could use her secret weapon. He didn't know that it was her necklace."

"What's in the necklace?"

"It contains poison only harmful to supernatural creatures."

"How do I use it?"

"You just have to throw it on them. The whole vile. It won't kill them, but a single drop of that can be rather unpleasant."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Just don't lose it. If the fallen gets a hold of this vile they can make mass amounts of this. Which wouldn't be good for our side in this war we've been fighting for centuries."

"I won't misplace it. I hardly take this necklace off."

He nodded and Rose bit on her cheek trying to think of a way to change the topic of their conversation. Learning all this angel stuff was fascinating but could get rather overwhelming at times.

"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "I'm actually really tired. Come on. It's time for bed. I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

She nodded following him to the bed as they climbed in she examined her necklace a bit more closely. She held the secret of harming supernaturals in her hands. It was both kinda awesome and terrifying. Considering the fallen had yet another reason to try and kill her. She was just that the intruder hadn't caught on the night they were here. She snuggled closer to Dimitri felling tired all of a sudden.

"When will Mia be out of the hospital?"

"In a week."

"We should go visit her sometime. I still feel bad for what happened to her."

"We will."

"I owe her my life Dimitri. She saved me."

"I should have saved you/"

"It's not your fault/ The car came out of nowhere."

"I should have pushed you out of the way."

Rose gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"Just think of it as an I owe you."

"I'll gladly accept those terms."

She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 17

Dimitri

The day that past were all good until they hit Halloween. Halloween was a dangerous holiday for angels since it was the one night the fallen could do and hurt anyone they decided to. They could even possess people if they really wanted to. It was going to be a destructive day.

Mia was now out of the hospital and they were skipping a couple of periods to go visit her at her townhouse.

"I'm glad you guys came to visit, but you shouldn't have skipped class."

Rose sat on the bed and smiled.

"We wanted to plus I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

"Thank you again for saving me."

"It's no problem Rose. Just try not to do it again. I might be a lot of things but indestructable isn't one of them."

"I promise to pay more attention."

"Good."

"When are you going back to school?"

"In two days."

"That's great."

"I'll probably have a shit load of homework though."

"I'm pretty sure your teachers will give you an extension."

"Yeah."

"Did Adrian stay home too?"

"No. He isn't that lucky."

Rose chuckled softly.

"Mia. I know your company is trying to be polite, but they need to go. You need your rest." Mia's mother said coming in.

"Sorry guys. I guess time is up."

"We'll come by tomorrow."

"Don't forget to bring chocolate."

"I won't."

Dimitri grabbed Rose's hand and they drove down to the high school getting disappointing looks from the staff before they headed to class. He hated school sometimes He either heard conversation about him and Rose as a couple or people's plans for Halloween. Their plan was to stay at home and watch scary movies. It was boring, but safe. Each day they spent together they fell more in love than the day before.

The bell rang and they were on the way to the gym when Rose suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"We've never been on a real date."

"We've got plenty of time for that. We just need to be patient."

Rose frowned and started moving again.

"It's just weird we're starting to love each other and we don't really know each other well. Well technically I don't know a lot about you."

"You know how I died and other stuff."

"But I want to know more."

"Fine. We'll go on a date tomorrow, but tonight we have to stay in."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. The fallen will be all over tonight."

"Won't the necklace and you protect me?"

"The necklace can only do so much."

"Can't tonight be an exception? I'm sick of staying at home."

"Tomorrow can be the exception. Please don't fight me on this Roza."

Rose frowned slightly irritated and Dimitri kissed her on the cheek.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm only doing what I think is best for you."

She smiled and kissed his lips. He saw her glow slightly before he pulled away.

"We can't afford to do that here."

Rose chuckled as they made it to P.E. Adrian was stretching and the others were also following suit.

"Alright class. It's the fitness test. We're going to start out by walking nine laps. Now let's move it."

The cold air hit them as they left the gym and walked outside into the cold October air. Nine laps wouldn't kill an angel, but humans tended to be a bit more lazy. Dimitri walked with Rose far away from wandering ears and eyes.

"Any updates on Tasha?"

"Last time I checked she was in a coma." He murmured.

To be completely honest ever since the fallen had used Tasha as their vessel, she was getting closer and closer to death. Dimitri didn't want to tell Rose the whole truth. He didn't need for her to blame herself when it was the fallen who were responsible for Tasha slowly and painfully dying. He sighed as Adrian got closer to them.

"I heard you visited my sister today."

"Yeah. We did." Rose answered.

"I don't want you around her anymore."

"What?"

"You're a safety hazard. She almost died because you were careless. I'll never forget that."

"Lay off Adrian." Dimitri said.

"No. You lay off."

Adrian pushed Rose out of the way and started jogging again. Dimitri felt Rose quiver and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"He didn't mean it. He's still upset."

Rose nodded as they continued their walk.


	18. Chapter 18

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 18

Rose

When they got home, Rose tossed her stuff on the couch and sat down feeling glad that it was Friday.

"Ready for the movie marathon." Dimitri asked.

She shook her head and stood back up.

"I want to see the candle again. I promise I won't ask anything about you. I want to see Tasha."

Dimitri nodded and they walked upstairs to his room where he handed her the candle.

"Show me Tasha Ozera."

The candle sucked her into Tasha's hospital room. The bed was empty and she feared the worst until Tasha came in and flipped the lights on.

"I owe you for saving me, but I was dying because of you in the first place. Why should I do anything for you?"

A deep voice made Rose jump as it answered her.

"You hate the girl too."

"Not enough to get blood on my hands."

"You'll do what I tell you to do."

"Or what?"

Tasha made a chocking noise and her eyes widened.

"Do not question me. I allowed your sorry ass to live. You owe me."

Tasha collapsed gasping for air. Rose dropped the candle and exhaled.

"What did you see?"

"The fallen have Tasha."

"Is she dead?"

"No, but the fallen are threatening her."

"With what?"

"Her life. They want her to kill me."

"She won't get anywhere near you."

"How so? Tasha can easily get in the house because the protection spell only works on immortals."

"I just won't sleep. A human is easy to fight."

"You need your strength."

"I'll be okay."

Rose snuggled closer to him hoping he was right.


	19. Chapter 19

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 19

Dimitri

In all the years of his life, Dimitri was never as nervous as he was the night of November 1st . It had been a while since he had dated and he wasn't sure what humans did for fun now-a-days, but a dinner and a movie was the proper thing to do.

He waited downstairs for Rose and scratched his chest. This tux was really starting to itch and his heart was pounding. Before he could call her name out he heard a noise and stood up.

"Rose?"

"Whatever you do please don't laugh, but I actually look like a girl for once."

"You always look like a girl to me."

"I mean more of a girl."

"I'm sure you look great."

She stepped around the corner and curtsied as he took her in. Rose had switched out of her usual emo style and had traded for something more feminine. Her ice blue dress was a knee length v neck that showed her cleavage a tiny bit more than usual with crystal heels that were four inches and her dark brown hair was curled. Her makeup was also lighter and it made her face glow. She looked amazing.

"It's not too bad right?"

"You look perfect."

She smiled making her look twice as beautiful.

"You're not that bad yourself."

Dimitri closed the distance between them and kissed her. He pulled away a minute later and her skin showed a faint glow.

"Angel." he whispered.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They stepped out and went over to his motorcycle.

"I have a question." she asked.

"Shoot." he said climbing onto his motorcycle which she followed suit afterwards.

"You can have any car that you desire, so why did you chose a motorcycle?"

"They've always had a certain appeal They're really fast and they get you where you want to go easier."

"Interesting."

We rode to the restaurant as her eyes widened at how fancy the restaurant was.

"How did you manage to get into this place? People need to make reservations a month in advance to even be considered for this place."

"I used a little of my charm."

"I'm glad you did."

Dimitri grabbed her hand as their waiter led them to their table. They picked their orders and waited as the waiter served them breadsticks. She chewed on one and smiled.

"Even their bread sticks are good."

"They say it's all homemade."

"Amazing."

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Those other boys are crazy not to notice you."

"They don't matter to me anymore only you do."

Dimitri grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Plus it's not like any of this really matters when i'm marked for death anyway."

"Nothings going to happen to you under my watch."

"You can't promise that."

"I can sure try."

"Who do you think the fallen that's after me is?"

"I really don't know."

"What about Janelle? Do you think Janelle might be one of them?"

"Janelle isn't one. She wouldn't be able to get possessed by the fallen if she was."

"Is there someone we know who would want to hurt me?"

"Not that I know of."

"Why did the fallen mark me?"

"They were trying to prevent something I just don't know what. "

"Do the angel's council know what it is?"

Dimitri shook his head. "Only the fallen do."

"This sucks how are we supposed to stop them if we don't know what they want or what their reasoning is. "

"We'll try to figure it out."

She sighed and started cutting her steak.

"What if I made one tell me?"

"You know I can't risk your life like that."

"It's not a risk. I have a veil of angel poison. I'm good. I can do this."

"No." He said sternly.

"Dimitri, I'm tired of being defenseless and hiding from them."

"It's only for a year Rose."

"A lot can change in a year."

"Yes. This year is the difference between your life or your death. I'm not going to let you die."

Her head lolled and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"I'm your guardian. It's my job to protect you."

"But what's going to protect you? What if you die protecting me?"

"You can't kill someone who's technically dead. I'll just be reincarnated as a human and they'll assign you a new guardian."

"What happens when you kill a fallen?"

"They die for good. In the end when it comes to good and evil. Good always win."

"I don't want another guardian though. I want you."

"I'll try to stay alive."

"Can we go to the movie now?"

"Of course."

Dimitri tipped and paid the waiter and they left for the movie.


	20. Chapter 20

The Eyes of Heavenly Fire

Chapter 20

Rose

After the movie she half-concentrated on Rose was surprised when Dimitri drove past the house.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They drove past the outskirts of town then came to a halt. Dimitri helped her off the motorcycle as she took a look around. Why were they there?

"Look up." he said as if reading her mind.

She looked up amazed at how many stars there were.

"This is beautiful."

"Stars always tend to be."

That's when she felt an unusual feeling. One that she hadn't felt in a while That's when she realized what it was.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

Dimitri's body stiffened as he looked around them.

"What is it?"

"I-I think I love you."

She lifted her head to meet Dimitri's gaze but instead she met his lips. In that kiss she could feel how much he loved her.

"I love you too." he whispered and kissed her again.

Rose knew she should have worried about the energy draining, but all she could seem to do was kiss his perfect lips. Than her stomach started to turn and she stopped. Someone was staring at them.

"Dimitri."

Rose looked up and and saw that his eyes were closed. As she turned around. A laugh came from where the shadow was standing and she realized it wasn't the same one from before. This one felt different. Less dangerous.

She knew it was one of the fallen from the misery she felt surrounding him, but this one seemed more curious than wanting to kill her which was a refreshing feeling. Rose unlocked her locket and grabbed the veil just in case. It appeared as if Dimitri was now out cold and unable to fight. It was up to her. Well shit.

"You must be Rosemarie Hathaway. You're very famous among the fallen."

"Why do they want me?"

He took a step closer, but he was still far enough away from her that she didn't see him as much of a threat. Well at the moment. Only time will tell.

"You mean you don't know."

"All I know is that your kind marked me, because I escaped death. Is that the only reason? If so why did they mark me before they tried to kill me?"

The man gave a low chuckle and stepped closer, she lifted the lid.

"They don't want just you. There's just a reason they want you specifically."

"Why?" she yelled.

"You are a truly beautiful sight together. That's your only clue. I'm not telling you anything more."

"Why don't you leave then."

"You see that I can't do because they also sent me with the very annoying task of capturing you. It shouldn't be too hard considering that you're weak."

He stepped closer and gripped one of her arms it burned, but she gritted through her teeth than laughed.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

She placed a drop from her necklace on his skin and he backed away releasing her. He screamed and clawed at the spot on his arm.

"Stupid bitch."

He backhanded her, but thankfully she stayed in place. She threw some into his eyes and raced to Dimitri's bike placing Dimitri on it. She flipped through her memory trying to remember how to start it when Dimitri woke up.

"Rose! Are you okay?"

"Just help me start this shit!"

Dimitri did and they rode away with the screams of the fallen before he finally was put out of his misery.


End file.
